Conventionally, the air-conditioning hot-water supply complex system exists that can simultaneously provide the cooling load, the heating load, and the hot-water supply load by a consolidated refrigeration cycle. As such, “a multifunction heat pump system that has a compressor, being composed of a refrigerant circuit in which the compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an indoor heat exchanger, a cold heat storage tank, and hot-water supply heat exchanger are connected, and configures a refrigeration cycle allowing an individual and a complex operations of cooling, heating, hot-water supply, heat storage, and cooling storage by switching a refrigerant flow to each heat exchanger” is proposed. (For example, see Patent Document 1)
The air-conditioning hot-water supply complex system exists that can simultaneously provide high-temperature hot-water supply and indoor air-conditioning function through a binary refrigeration cycle. As such, “a heat pump hot-water supply apparatus in which a first compressor, a refrigerant distributor, a first heat exchanger, a second heat exchanger, a first throttle device, an outdoor heat exchanger, a four-way valve, and the first compressor are connected according to this order,
the four-way valve, the indoor heat exchanger, and the second throttle device are interposed according to this order from the refrigerant distributor to be connected between the second heat exchanger and the first throttle device,
the refrigerant circuit at the low-stage side where the first refrigerant is made to flow, a second compressor, a condenser, a third throttle device, the first heat exchanger, and the second compressor are connected according to this order,
the refrigerant circuit at the high-stage side where the second refrigerant is made to flow, the second heat exchanger, and the condenser are connected according to this order, and
a hot-water supply passage where hot-water supply water is made to flow, are provided” is proposed. (For example, see Patent Document 2)
    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-270920 (pages 3 to 4, FIG. 1)    Patent Document 2 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H4-263758 (pages 2 to 3, FIG. 1)